residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Richard Moss
*'Created for RESIDENT EVIL: DAMNATION ' ''"You thought I needed rescuing, soldier? After Umbrella's done working here, you'll be needing more than just help" ''-''Dr. Richard K. Moss Dr. Richard Kelvin Moss is one of Umbrella's top researchers and all-around Genius. Cruel and heartless to an excellent degree, Dr. Richard Moss was "captured" by Arabian terrorist that managed to bring down a Cargo Helicopter he was traveling on. Though he is old, he is very familiar with modern technology and has succeeded in created many new B.O.W.s is the secrecy of the Arabian Desert. He is one of the main antagonists in Resident Evil: Retribution 'Early Life' "You have my dossier, why?" -Dr. Richard K. Moss Richard Moss was born in New York, in 1944. his father became a soldier before his birth and died in Germany. He was given the name Richard, after his father's death. Richard was incredibly brillant at a young age, able to walk by the age of 2, Richard's mind was growing at an incredible rate. By Elementary school, he was able to read, write, and do complex mathematical formulas. He soon graduated from High School at the age of 16, he was the youngest student to graduate that year. He then went to Harvard Medical School where he majored in Biology and Medical Science. He soon got a career in the Center of Disease Control, helping many soldiers in Vietnam by curing the multiple diseases that plagued them. In 1983, He was offered a Noble Prize in Medicine for his work on the Vietnam Conflict and helping soldiers with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, then again in 1986 for Biology with the help of Albert Wesker. With two Noble Prizes, he was offered a job at Umbrella Corporation as a researcher in Biological Division. In the Biological Division, he ruled over the scientists with an iron fist telling them that one mistake could kill them all and what not. In 1999, He offered to deliver a top secret cargo to the Russian Umbrella Compound in Siberia for testing. The copter was shot down and he was captured by the Coiled Serpents, but actually landed the copter and offered his services to the rag-tag group of terrorists with his peace offering of T-Virus. He became the "Coiled Serpents" head of Biological Weapons development and sent a false S.O.S. to the United States, saying that he was captured. By doing this, he would be able to test his new B.O.W.s on living subjects without risking the lives of Coiled Serpents soldiers. 'Education' "I'm the most brillant man alive! You think I'm afriad of you?" -Richard K. Moss Using his education at Harvard, he became a doctor at many hospitals and soon became a Field Medic during the Vietnam Conflict. He would often wonder why diseases were affecting soldiers and which ones were immuned while others died in their sleep. It was around the time of the Vietnam Conflict that Moss became a bit insane and over controlling. He has an extensive knowledge of Military weaponry and vehicles, which would example how he would know how to both fly and use the weapons of a HIND-D Russian Helicopter when you first see him. 'Abilities & Skills' "The world is made of two people. The guys who make things happen, and those who simply watch in awe" ''-''Richard K. Moss Richard has a great amount of skills, he is a doctor and a weapons expert. Able to fly a Russian Helicopter and use it's weapon systems. He also has the ability to create deadly B.O.W.s, but due to the dangerous manner of the experiments and the intense value of the soldiers and rebels of the Terrorist group, he had no way of gathering data. 'Personality' '' "I have surpassed God! I have created not only life, but I have also summoned death upon my enemy...YOU!"'' -Richard K. Moss Richard's personality is owned mostly by a severe cause of megalomania, thinking of himself as a super-genius and a god-like figure. He even says that he has surpassed God before he is eaten and consumed by C-13 "Ultimatum" transforming Dr. Moss into "R-Ultima" His personality makes him a slightly insane way, but when consumed by C-13, he screams in pain and pleads for God to save him, making it almost ironic. 'Wardrobe' "C-13, is hell recreated! And I can control it with the snap of my-!"﻿ -Richard K. Moss Unlike most scientists, Richard doesn't wear a labcoat and black pants, he wears a long duster coat with a tanish collar undershirt. He wears the black pants and a pair of black dress shoes and fingerless gloves on both hands. He also wears a pair of heavily darkened square sunglasses almost all the time, the only time he reveals his true eye color is in the "R-Ultima" Transformation, in which it is revealed he is blind in one eye. He also carries around a satchel with a H&K UMP and a few clips of ammunation, which he uses in many cutscenes and in his final scene before becoming "R-Ultima" Category:Characters Category:Umbrella Corporation Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees